Une nuit
by Remon Yuu
Summary: un petit délire qui pourrait se passer a la suite de l'épisode 13 Lemon pour ma chouquinette sadique XD


**Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc était allongé dans la chambre, les yeux vides, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait une dispute avec Haruka. Celui ci était partit énervé laissant seul Kantarou. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était de sa faute. Il s'était mis entre Haruka et son adversaire... **

**Après un long moment où il ressassait encore et encore leur discussion, il entendit la porte se rouvrir. Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il se releva d'un coup, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur au niveau de son abdomen. Haruka bondit vers, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. "Ca va?" il n'y avait plus d'animosité dans sa voix, seulement un tremblement qui trahissait son état.**

**Haruka passa un bras derrière la tête du jeune homme l'aidant à s'asseoir. **

**Puis ne se retenant plus il lâcha dans un souffle "imbécile... "**

**Juste ce mot voulait tout dire. Kantarou était heureux, le tengu tenait vraiment à lui peut-être autant que celui-ci aimait Haruka. Ce mot était à la fois une supplique et en même temps une question. Il ne voulait plus le voir dans cet état par sa faute et il se demandait pourquoi avoir fait ça ? **

**Kan-chan rigola doucement. Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme en était pourtant sur. Sur qu'il le savait. Il était tout simplement très important pour lui. Plus important que sa vie. Depuis le jour ou il avait entendu parlé de lui, il avait su. Su qu'un lien important les lierait ensemble. Pendant des années il avait attendu seul, le moment ou il réveillerait le magnifique tengu aux cheveux sombre. Attendant et appelant son nom encore et encore… Haruka.**

**Kantarou regarda Haruka avec des yeux doux, posant sa main sur la joue de celui-ci, souriant. **

**"Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi me rend vraiment heureux... "**

**"Pourquoi ? "**

**Il avait le ton d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on le gronde. Pourtant son air n'était ni boudeur, ni colérique, seulement un masque d'incompréhension. Tenait-il à ce point tant à lui pour risquer de mourir ?**

**L'écrivain eut un petit rire, léger avant de soupirer "je te protègerai même si je dois en mourir... Je te protégerai… Haruka"**

**Haruka n'en pouvait plus, cédant a une impulsion humaine -qu'il ne ce serait jamais cru capable- il pris dans ces bras le frêle corps de l'homme qui l'avait réveillé, libéré... **

**Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il voulait pouvoir le remercier et dire que ce n'était rien. Relever la tête de satisfaction alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux là, en vie. Mais non, penser qu'il aurait pu perdre la vie, qu'il s'était mis en danger comme ça pour lui, lui donner envie de crier. Serrer ce frêle corps dans ses bras le réconforté. Oui il était bien là. Son maître. **

**Etait-ce la fièvre que Kantarou avait suite à ses blessures ? Où était-ce la poitrine chaude contre la sienne qui le faisait se sentir si brûlant? **

**Ce même brouillard dans son esprit, sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis quand s'embrassaient-il ? Qui avait commencé ce baiser? Lui ?**

**Peut-être bien... Des lèvres douces sur les siennes et une langue qui rencontre la sienne... Celle du dévoreur de démons... **

**La seule chose qui était claire pour lui, était la personne présente tout près de lui. Voulant plus, s'accrochant désespérément au dos musclé alors qu'Haruka glissait doucement ses mains sur son corps.**

**Ce contact faisait frissonner Kantarou de manière irrépressible, ne pouvant se retenir, laissant échapper de ses lèvres chaudes et humides de légers gémissements qui faisait sourire Haruka et qui le rendait fou ... Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher... La raison était quelque chose de si minuscule qu'il était facile de dépasser la limite. Cette petite ligne rouge à ne pas franchir, la ligne entre raison et déraison, entre esprit et cœur, entre esprit et désir. **

**Voir Kan-chan si docile, si fiévreux et câlin lui donnait la fièvre... Et la peur qu'il avait ressentit juste quelques instants avant s'évanouissait peu à peu laissant place à autre chose de plus fort, de plus sensuel. La il ne voulait plus que ce corps brûlant de désir. Il ne voulait plus qu'être un avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus...**

**Défaisant doucement son yukata qui laissait déjà entrevoir son torse laiteux, il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque offerte de son amant y déposant de légers baisers avant de descendre pour découvrir le corps qui s'étendait devant lui. Les tétons durcis de plaisirs sous ses doigts, il y posa ses lèvres avant de glisser sa langue, Kantarou gémissant de plus belle, les poings serrés sur les draps blanc et défais...**

**Kantarou avait du mal à laisser les yeux ouvert tel le plaisir était grand, il leva un bras pour prendre le visage de Haruka et l'amena vers le sien pour tendrement et passionnément y déposer ses lèvres et ouvrir sa bouche pour permettre à leurs langues de se rencontrer et de se goûter. Haruka se pressant contre le corps maintenant nu de l'écrivain, ne put s'empêcher de sentir la force du désir qui les unissait. **

**Tout les deux n'aurait pas pu être plus proche, sentant l'érection de l'autre comme si elle faisait partit de leur propre corps. C'est alors que Haruka se décolla de Kantarou, tout deux essoufflés se regardant dans les yeux. Kantarou caressa alors les longs cheveux du dévoreur de démons en lui souriant alors que celui-ci reprenait sa tache, mais cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas la poitrine que celui-ci goûta, mais le membre dur de plaisir qui n'attendait que ça.**

**La langue de Haruka glissa sur la peau fine faisait presque crier de plaisir Kantarou qu s'accrochait désespérément aux draps pour ne pas se laisser aller, mais rien n'y fit, la langue et la bouche qui le touchait le rendait complètement fou ... Il sursauta et ne put retenir un cri quand il sentit un doits glisser en lui. Mettant rapidement une main sur sa bouche, le contact était drôle. **

**Haruka ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentait que kan-chan aimait.... Léchant de plus belle son membre il glissa alors un deuxième doigt pour ensuite être rejoint par un troisième. Il entendit légèrement un "non" étouffé mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter.**

**C'est alors que Haruka enleva les vêtements qui le gênait encore, se posant au dessus de kantarou, l'embrassant encore, léchant et suçant sa langue, étouffant les gémissements du jeune écrivain, soulevant les jambes de celui ci avant de glisser lui même son membre brûlant alors que Kantarou ne put s'empêcher de crisper ces mains autour du cou de son amant, s'agrippant.**

**Les cheveux collé sur son front par la sueur le gênait mais sentant le souffle du dévoreur de démons dans son cou, la langue de celui-ci léchant l'oreille du jeune homme qui gémissait en continu sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les vas et vient en lui le faisait se sentir esclave, ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Les cheveux d'Haruka tombaient sur son torse et ses épaules glissant sur les draps. **

**Gémissant maintenant à l'unisson, Haruka ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. LA chaleur du corps de Kan-chan le transportait, il était si chaud... Et dans le silence de la nuit Kantarou ne put se retenir, porté par la folie de leurs actes, il murmura les larmes aux yeux un "je t'aime" qui surprit Haruka. Il ne put pas répondre mais l'embrassa en augmentant la cadence des coups de reins en lui. Kan-chan criant de plaisir et Haruka s'empêchant pas ses gémissements roque face à un tel plaisir. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils jouir ensemble dans un même cri. **

**Cette nuit la Kantarou trouva rapidement le sommeil, dans les bras de son amant alors que celui ci au contraire ne pu s'endormir. Troublé par les paroles de l'écrivain "je t'aime." **

**Oui il n'avait pas rêvé... Il était si beau quand il faisait l'amour, si beau quand il dormait... Il se sentait bizarre... Il en était sur maintenant... Il n'avait pas su le dire mais en voyant ce visage d'ange à côté il ne put s'empêcher de dire ces trois mots, ces trois petits mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit...**

**Et le matin arriva... **

**MUUUU**

**Muu-chan sortit de nul part réveillant les deux endormis. **

**Kantarou ne mit que deux secondes avant de se rappeler la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. **

**Muu-chan lui sautant dans les bras, le clouant sur les draps. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Il ne savait pas mais il s'en fichait. Il sourit...****Oui c'était un beau rêve, il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller. Car dans ce rêve il aurait jurer entendre Haruka lui murmurer un « je t'aime » et sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes…**


End file.
